Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-35282260-20180428004354/@comment-35079319-20180428025712
hellllooooooooooo im here to rescue fitzs rep. dw i wont let my boy down 1. They trust each other. When Keefe went to join the Neverseen, most of his friends, like Fitz, turned on him and hated him. But Sophie kept trusting him, and believed in him, and in the end, she was right. ah your choice of wording isn't nice here. fitz was the one to turn on him? dude, fitz literally lost a brother to the Neverseen and now his bff? he was more afraid than angry, like sophie observed. he didn't hate keefe either. but honestly, sophie would trust/believe in anyone, let it be keefe, Biana, fitz or dex (not the others since they aren't so close) 2. Sophie and Keefe are the only two people who Silveny likes. yes lets go around basing our ships on pairs of kids a horse likes perfect logic but ill use the same logic on you : ) grizel and sandor are dating. they are fitz and sophies bodyguards. coincidence? i think not. plus so are their stuffed animals and silveny did let fitz ride her in lodestar, so she doesn't hate him either 3. Keefe's family is not really the ideal nice and caring family, and with Sophie, that just makes the best match, maybe because Sophie could really smooth out the holes that Keefe's family never filled. if she had the time. and that is what friends are for, right? you don't need to have a romantic relationship to fix someone up. shes a busy girl and has her own holes to attend to 4. There are a lot more Sokeefe moments than Sophitz, I checked and counted. quantity < quality, quantity vs quality. anyway that's great an all but does it seriously mean anything? 5. Fitz is the "golden" and "handsome" boy, who everyone expects Sophie to choose, and Keefe is the "risky" one. I think that she won't choose Fitz, because Sophie Foster is not that kind of person who would choose the one everyone expects her to, and the perfect one. On the other hand, Keefe, has the rocky past and the uncertain future and family problems. Maybe it's not perfect, but there has to be conflict in a good story. If Sophie goes with Fitz, then it seems like there wouldn't be many problems, which is in a way not good. okay but seriously? everyone expects her to go for keefe. tam, grady, some councillors. fitz is not the golden boy anymore, he is just a 17 y/o kid. and that's kinda harsh,,, fitz is always told to be perfect and golden and is made fun of bc of that. keefe is not as risky he flirts with her with every meal lol hes the obvious choice. honestly, i definitely wouldn't want conflict in my love life. shes been tortured, kidnapped, nearly killed, i think that's enough conflict for two lifetimes. 6. In Sophie's first few weeks of Foxfire, all Fitz did was to wave at her, and he didn't even talk to her, whereas Keefe found her and made friends with her and flirted with her. anddddd he was the one who found her right? let her puke on him? carried her to elwin? stayed up for hours, sitting by her side giving her fade fuel and only getting a break when his mother insisted? plus Biana was being overprotective so you cant really blame him. 7. Sophie has a crush on Fitz, but that is WAYYYYY different than real love. In the Sokeefe case, the book never mentions that she has a crush on Keefe, and crushes aren't real love. To be honest, in my opinion, if you have a crush on someone, then you won't end up with that person. Your crush on them goes away quickly. Sophie and Keefe really trust and care for each other, Sophie was in hysterical tears when Keefe was fighting King Dimitar. crushes only last 4 months anything longer is love. shes had a 'crush' on him for 2+ years. crushes evolve into love what are you even talking about anymore lol most relationships start off with crushes. crushing on someone means you like them. like like them. remember when she thought he found out her secret and was rejecting her (not really) 'her chest stretched and tears burned in her eyes' that's just a small tiny fading crush right plus she would've done that if it were fitz, or Biana, or dex or you get what i mean. she loves all her friends, and seeing them getting slaughtered by an ogre isn't really gonna wanna make her laugh. 8. KEEFE HAS A FREAKING SHORT STORY, WHICH IS WHAT MADE ME SHIP SOKEEFE - TO ALL SOPHITZ SUPPORTERS WHO HAVEN'T READ IT, CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!! (It's at Barnes and Nobles) he does. he needs character development and that really helped! plus its also a marketing strategy, add a short story and get twice the amount of buys. i have read it, and still ship fitzphie lol